


Friday Morning at Nine O'Clock (She is Far Away)

by SegaBarrett



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: AU post-2x8, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Tawney allows herself another burst of impulsivity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Rectify, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Title from "She's Leaving Home" by the Beatles.
> 
> A/N #2: I started writing this after 2x8, and I was Jossed in part of it by 2x9 (but also somewhat not).

_“Waiting to keep the appointment she made,  
Meeting a man from the motor trade…”_  
\- The Beatles, “She’s Leaving Home”

She’s sure it must be a sin, one way or another. It feels good, letting “Bad Tawney” out to play, but it shouldn’t, she knows it shouldn’t. She should feel guilty and bad and “Be a good wife, Tawney, be what Teddy needs, Tawney. Just keep smiling and everything will be okay in the end.”

She should keep doing it, especially considering the baby. It isn’t good for the baby to do something crazy like this.

But here she is, doing it anyway. 

She leaves the note on the kitchen table, trying not to wonder what else she should have put in it. She takes the time to brush her hair but not to put on make-up. There’s no time.

And maybe she’ll be back, anyway. Maybe it’s just a flight of fancy. Teddy would probably say it’s hormones run amok; that is, if he’ll ever speak to her again.

She doesn’t take the car, but instead walks to Thrifty Town, buys a basket full of things she doesn’t need and calls herself a cab to the bus station.

If she was younger, maybe they would call him a bad influence. She’s never been this type of girl, never the wild one. The first time she had ever done anything without thinking it through had been the day she had driven to Florida to pick up Daniel.

And she hadn’t asked him why.

Just like today. She isn’t asking him why (she knows why), she is following her heart (but it could be wrong). She’s married (why does she feel this way? Why does he make her feel this way?)

She could tell the cab to turn around, she knows. She could go back and Teddy wouldn’t be any the wiser. He’s probably not going to pick today to come back from work to see her, and if he does, she’ll be long gone by then. 

What would she say to him, if he did find her? How would she explain it?

There aren’t any words for this. 

She doesn’t tell the cab to turn back; she goes to the bus station and buys a ticket. Her hands are shaking, and she’s sure the kid behind the counter will figure out what she’s up to. She has to remind herself that she’s not actually doing anything wrong – it isn’t illegal to get on a bus and flee from your hometown. But it could be immoral.

It must be a sin, the way she’s feeling, at least. It’s all such a horrible idea.

And yet, it seems to be the only idea.

She doesn’t remember what happens in between getting the ticket (she stammers out something when the boy asks her what her name is, finding herself staring at a ticket that calls her Tammy Daniels) and ending up in his cold plastic chair waiting for her bus to be called.

***

She climbs off the bus when it pulls into New York City. It doesn’t look like a real place, more like somewhere she’s only seen in pictures and movies.   
She looks around, suddenly nervous that he won’t be here, that it was all just a big game and she fell for it, that she will have to go home with her tail between her legs and beg for forgiveness from everyone for the rest of her life. It’s not like Teddy would ever forget, or ever let her forget.

“Tawney.”

He looks different outside of Paulie; there’s a strange light behind his eyes that hadn’t been there before. But that is Daniel Holden standing before her, no doubt. 

“Hi.” She’s terrified. How will she explain any of this to anyone, even herself? Will they have to live under assumed names, make up fake stories about their past like con artists? Will people come by and arrest Daniel again? 

Is it ever going to be anything other than a bad idea?

Tawney decides, as she wraps her arms around Daniel’s neck and hugs him tight, that she doesn’t know, yet. But God must have sent her here for a reason. And she’s going to figure out what that is.


End file.
